Mina Ōtsutsuki
' Mina Ōtsutsuki' (''大筒木一族 ミナ, Ōtsutsuki Mina) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is a decendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki through the paternal bloodline. Having been stranded on Earth at a young age she had only distant memories of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and endeavoured to discover as much about them as possible through both research and ninshū. Background Mina was raised by her parents, Kagiri and Minetarou Ōtsutsuki, until the age of 7 when Kagiri deemed the rising tension between the two branches of the Moon Ōtsutsuki to be on the precipice of violence. Kagiri was unfortunately correct and a large scale skirmish broke out soon after which quickly devolved into a long and brutal war between clansmen. As a former member of the Moon Ōtsutsuki, Minetarou felt compelled to aid his relatives in the main family when he heard of the conflict. However in doing so he unintentionally endangered Kagiri and Mina by attracting the ire of the branch family. This came to fruition when the branch family made several attempts at the assassination of leading main family members -Minetarou among them. The assassins were able to infiltrate Mina's home and attack Minetarou and Kagiri. In an attempt to save her daughter's life, Kagiri used Yomotsu Hirasaka to send Mina to Earth during the attack. However, Kagiri was fatally wounded in the process and combined with the strain of using such a Kekkei Mōra she likely succame to her injuries. Life on Earth When Mina arrived on Earth she found herself in the middle of the wilderness. Overwhelmed and fearful for her parents well-being, she was overcome with emotion and wept for some time. An elderly farmer, Takeo Iitori, overheard her crying and upon discovering she had lost her parents he offered to help her. With no alternatives, Mina accepted the kind offer and travelled with Takeo to his home in Minoru Village. She spent several months waiting for a member of the Ōtsutsuki to appear to take her home. Takeo and his wife Okina tried their best to comfort Mina despite her cold and somewhat rude attitude towards them. Mina began to accept that no one was coming to retrieve her and over time she grew to appreciate the kindness that Takeo and Okina had shown her. She continued to live with the elderly couple, helping Takeo to efficiently farm their land using ninjutsu and grew to love them as her adoptive grandparents. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Due to her father distancing himself from his clansmen and renouncing himself as a member of the Moon Ōtsutsuki, Mina did not have her byakugan forcibly removed to be added to Hamura's Tenseigan, as is custom in the clan. * It is never confirmed if Kagiri is deceased. * Mina is only ever referred to as ''Mina (ミナ) while on Earth. Her parents and other Ōtsutsuki are shown as referring to her as Yumina (友美奈 , ユミナ) '' * ''Yumina (友美奈) ''meaning: "友" friend, "美" beauty and "奈" the name of 'the fruit trees. 'This' '''in reference to the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and the Ōtsutsuki's affinity with divine fruit. Reference All art currently posted for Mina is purely my own work. (This may change if I get lazy when trying to draw every scene that I want to show but I will update this when necessary). I have been developing her image and her story in my head for years and I thought I should probably put it all down somewhere so here we are. Category:Draft